Skyrim: Inside the Dark Brotherhood
by darkangel69412
Summary: Skyrim FanFiction
1. Prologue

Character Description:

Name: Norra Renae.  
Race: Breton  
Hair:Medium Length Brown/Reddish  
Personality- Shy at first but feisty when need be.  
Apart of Theives Guild and Dark Brotherhood

Name:Deryn Sharp  
Race:Bosmer

Title: Finest archer in all the holds.

Personality:Nearly fearless.

Hair:Black and short


	2. Chapter 1

Deryn awoke with a start. Something was wrong. She stood quickly and left her shabby room in the inn. She had been in Solitude for a few days now, recovering from a wound in her thigh. Her last encounter with a bandit had not ended as well as she'd hoped. A good rest and a few salves were all she needed to recover. Checking behind her, Deryn ran out into the street. Yes, something was wrong. Someone was snuck towards the gates and sweeped around the corner of the buildings, casually coming out of the darkness. She stepped in to the inn, flirting with the barkeep a bit. She seemed to want something, information maybe. "It must have been my imagination..." , Deryn thought as she headed back for her room. Right inside the door, she felt a tingle at the back of her neck. Here, she thought. She's here. Deryn spun around and stared at a strange hooded woman. "You..." she Deryn walked in, Norra almost took off her hood but as the other elf spoke she stopped in her tracks. The barkeep continued to wink at Norra and took a few steps closer to the mysterious woman. A high elf, from what she could see under the hood. She had an urge to turn away, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Who are you?" she said gave a last fake giggle to the barkeep and spun slowly around to face Deryn. She bit her lip slightly and peered at her. "What's it to you?"The woman was certainly intimidating, but Deryn had seen worse. Once you have stared into the flaming eyes of the dragon who murdered your family, you fear nothing. Deryn lifted her head in confidence. "I feel something strange when I look at you. We are the same, I can tell. State your name and business." she said, her voice echoing off the walls. The barkeep's smile faded and he fell silent. Now she was getting pissed off and annoyed. "None of your damn business, Bosmer. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned back around and lured the bartender toward the empty guest looked on, half curious, half upset. She could tell something was wrong. With a nod, she turned and stood on the bottom stair. When she heard the door close, she snuck around and hid behind the counter. No matter what, she would discover what this Altmer was up curled one arm over the bartenders shoulder. "So,Corpulus Vinius is it? Of course how could I forget such a handsome man's name." She giggles softly. "So, are you going to give me what I want or what?" Corpulus mumbles but Deryn hears "...Deekus was an old friend of mine.."Deryn narrows her eyes. She had heard of the argonian Deekus, a scavenger murdered in his own camp."Too bad old man, he's dead now. Now unless you want me to kill the others...you give me your information!" She bangs her fist on the end table. He nods with a sigh. "The jewelry is in the cave. Up North; Winterhold."Deryn gasped. Could it be? She silently rose to her feet. The dark brotherhood. Her father had been a key member in the most successful group of murderers, the Dark Brotherhood. He told her stories of his feats, and she had always been strangely interested in the bloody tales. Her mother struggled to hide his lifestyle from her children, but Deryn would always beg to be told. To be given the opportunity to follow in his footsteps...Deryn realized at that moment, she must find out if this elf was involved. She walked towards the closed slapped the man and reached for the handle and came face to face with Deryn. "What the hell were you doing?!" She grabbed her dagger responded by drawing her own. She knew that if it came down to a fight, she could tear this high elf apart. When she was just a child, Deryn's father gave her an ebony dagger. The dagger he made his first kill with. He called it the Blade of Woe. She was meant to carry it and use it to defend herself. It was the last thing he told her before the dragon attacked her home. Her father told her to run. Run and live. The dagger had served her well, so she knew it would not let her down in the face of this cocky woman. She gripped the hilt tightly and shouted, "I should ask you the same thing! You think I don't know about the Brotherhood?!"

Norra glared and held her dagger at the ready. "What do you want from me?" Deryn grinned evilly and lowered her dagger slightly. "Take me with you," she nearly growled. "To where? And or what? What'll happen?" She sheathed her weapon as the barkeep snuck past them."Take me back to your sanctuary. Or I'll prove my worth by slaughtering you," she chuckled, "And if you don't think I'm good enough..." Deryn shoved her dagger into the throat of the bartender. "...I think that should suffice. He had my best friend murdered anyway." She pointed her dagger at the elf's throat, and raised her eyebrow in question.  
"Hmmm, fine." She glared and stormed out of the inn, "Clean up the damn mess though." Deryn chuckled as she sheathed her dagger. "I think I like you," she said between laughs. She dragged the body onto the fire in the middle of the inn. Best she could do given the circumstances. She then followed the woman out the was daytime by now and Norra snuck over to the carriage driver and bought them a ride to shot through Deryn's leg as she put weight on her foot. Her leg was not finished healing yet. She winced, then tried to hide it in front of her new companion. "What's your name anyway?" she asked, attempting to hide the pain in her voice."Not trusting you with that information yet, prove to me about this and maybe.." They arrive and head for the nearest followed, making sure to watch the woman carefully. She wasn't quite sure if she was worth trusting yet. They soon arrived outside of a terrible smelling cave. Deryn wrinkled her nose at the scent and looked over at her temporary partner. "This the place?"  
Yes. Find the jewelry and meet me outside." She disapears."Hey, this is your job, not mine!" she shouted after the woman."Do it, or I'm not taking you anywhere!" She shouted from the sighed. This woman was so stubborn. Still, this was an opportunity that Deryn couldn't bear to miss. She slowly stepped into the cave. The narrow passageway opened up into a large cavern. Directly across the space from her was a chest. A frostbite spider descended from the roof of the cavern. Deryn rolled her eyes and pulled out her blade. She swiftly stabbed it in its center eye and took a few necklaces out of the chest. This must be the jewelry the woman was looking Deryn opened the chest, there was nothing but a diamond key sitting in its was confused. She walked outside of the cave and held the key up questioningly. "What's this?" she asked the snatched the key from her. "Good, good. I like you. Tomorow meet me outside Falkreath near the stables." She snuck away and disapeared in to the darkness of the stood for a moment, still perplexed. This would definitely be one of the strangest days of her life. She slowly walked back to Winterhold and purchased a carriage ride to Falkreath. Maybe a good rest would give her time to figure this woman awoke feeling anxious. The woman was definitely involved in the Brotherhood, there was no doubt about that. Deryn sat up in her bed. Near Falkreath...how much more vague could that be? With a sigh, she grabbed her trusty dagger and set out to find the mysterious woman , Norra was awaking from a well deserved rest. She shoved her armor on and sheather her newly polished dagger. After waving goodbye to her husband Onmund and Lydia, she headed for must be it, Deryn thought as she stared at the ominous black door. She had searched around the forest for hours before finding a small clearing with a dark pond. This door was a part of the mountain, it seemed. Deryn couln't take her eyes off of the skull etched into its surface. She knew that if she were right, the woman would be arriving at this place soon. Deryn sat down against the door and Deryn's hand grasped to open the door a ominous and mysterious voice questioned. "What, is the color, of night?" Meanwhile, Norra was sitting nearby the door next to a small stared at the door. The color of night, she wondered? Leave it to the Dark Brotherhood to guard their door with such a question. As she turned around to ponder the answer, she noticed the woman sitting at a fire. Deryn raised an eyebrow. "Hello." Norra smirked, one of her canine's showing. "Sanguine, my brother." The door soon opened and Norra walked towards Deryn introduce her to the rest of the family. "Along with me we have, Arnbjorn,Astrid,Babette,Cicero,Gabriella,Festus Krex, Nazir and gasped as she entered the Sanctuary. She had always dreamed of this beautiful place. She was so stunned by the place that she almost didn't notice the blonde, strict looking woman approach her. Deryn looked straight into the blonde's eyes and said, "I assume you are the leader. I am Deryn...and I most definitely belong here." Astrid eyes her sternly. "Yes, I am. And dont you dare tell me who doesnt and who does belong here. The only reason your here, you twit is because of Norra. So I'd watch it if I were you." The others snicker as Astrid walks off with Arnbjorn."You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my father!" Deryn called after her, "Perhaps you remember the stories of him? The one who caught the set-up before you fell for it! The Brotherhood almost fell apart, but he prevented it."A arrow heads straight for Deryn's face but hits the wall as Astrid glares at her yet walks away. Norra laughs. "Yes, yes. Whatever. Now, I shall tell you my name. I am Norra and you are..?" "Deryn." she replied, the slightest glimmer of annoyance in her eyes."Right, right..Deryn. Now, Im guessing you wished to join us because of your father." Norra motions for her to follow her and takes Deryn to her follows her, still slightly bothered by Astrid."This is your room, your welcome to keep things here and sleep here. If you get hungry we almost always have food and water. But don't expect us to mother you. Your first contract will be available tomorow. Now if you'll excuse me..."Deryn now notices a new scar across Norra's face.  
With one movement, Deryn has caught Norra's face in her hand. She stares at the scar on Norra's face. Then she realizes what she is doing. "I'm...sorry." she says quietly, as she removes her hand, "Where...where did you get that?"  
Norra looks shocked at the sudden movement and stares at Deryn. "I..." She touches her face slowly. "Nevermind that...goodnight." She bites her lip with a sigh and walks out quickly.


End file.
